


Moving Forward

by LadySirello



Series: Pearlnet [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Insemination, Knotting, Outdoor Sex, Pearl wants a baby, Pearlnet, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, lack of intimacy, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySirello/pseuds/LadySirello
Summary: With Peace made in the galaxy, Pearl gets the chance to truly relax for the first time in her life. She decides that she wants to expand the Crystal Gems' family and explores the possibility of doing so.Smut appears in Ch 2. Read all tags





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fresh typed trash for ya'll- Kinda unsure on this prompt so I may or may not continue

IN THE TIME since the Spinel incident, the lives of the Crystal Gems had reached their peak. With no enemies in sight, and no worries in the world, the gems had gotten the chance to really settle down and think about their interests. They did more things for fun, they had hobbies, and they had time to plan futures. 

Pearl, for the first time in her life, was in a state of total resolve. She had no one to answer to and no fights to engage in. She had really enjoyed learning to play instruments with Greg, and spent a lot of the passing days doing just that. Many nights were spent in Little Homeworld with the other gems, laughing and talking, singing and dancing. Living her best life alongside her friends. This was something that Pearl had fought endlessly for, and wouldn’t trade for the world. 

However, with this relatively new and relaxed life, the lack of responsibility nagged at Pearl. She had spent almost two decades being a mother to Steven. But now, he was mostly grown up, caring for himself, engaging in his own activities. The white gem was no longer a full time caregiver. 

Pearl had no idea that she would have missed caring for a young gem so much. With each passing day, she missed it more. It was late one summer night while she was sitting around a bonfire with the other gems that the idea first pricked at her mind- A gem baby of her own.

It was no secret that gems were capable of reproducing, however it had always been looked down upon by Homeworld. It was considered silly to attempt repopulating this way when technology such as Kindergartens existed, capable of producing thousands of gems in the same time frame. 

Pearl had never really had the time to think about her wants and desires. Since the time she was made, she served a leader or had some other major responsibilities to consider, such as raising Steven. For thousands of years, the white gem was focused on protecting Earth- every day a battle. 

Now, with peace established across the galaxy, Pearl’s self interests were finally of greater importance. After countless attempts over the months to push away the nagging idea, she finally gave in and granted it some second thought. Then, over a series of several weeks, the white gem debated hard with herself on the subject, toying with the idea, weighing the pros and cons, considering how the other gems would feel about it, etc. 

The event that pushed Pearl to take action began with a casual comment made by Steven one night about how it would be “cool” if gems could have babies like humans could, followed by an in-depth explanation by Peridot that they in fact, COULD do that. Throughout the course of Peridot explaining how it worked, and the similarities to humans, Pearl had held her tongue, her eyes darting around the room at the other gems. She was gauging their reactions, and saw all neutral and positive responses in their expressions- promising. 

Lapis and Bismuth had intrigued grins plastered onto their faces, taking turns chiming into Peridot’s monologue to share comments about the times they had witnessed it on Homeworld. Amethyst was mostly chuckling, baring a large smile and providing her full attention, but turned to raise her eyebrows at Pearl seductively when the caught the white gem staring. Garnet was laid back into the sofa, legs crossed, a slight smirk flickering on and off of her face as she listened and watched Steven’s amazed reaction. 

Pearl gulped. It was at that moment that she made an internal deal to herself to pursue the baby idea. There was only one catch- another gem had to agree to copulate with her to achieve this. The white gem rested her chin in her palms and scanned the room once more. Her eyes landed on Bismuth first. The rainbow gem was definitely strong and would sire a beautiful gem baby, however Pearl wanted someone she knew better. She looked over at Amethyst, who was sitting backwards in a chair, straddling the back as she focused intently on Peridot talking. There was no way Amethyst would take Pearl’s request seriously. The white gem debated only a second before deciding on a hard pass. 

Finally, Pearl’s eyes landed on Garnet. Perhaps the strongest of the crystal gems, the fusion would without doubt sire a healthy and beautiful gem baby. And being Pearl’s best friend of 5000 years, she would have an open heart and mind to anything that the smaller gem asked of her. Pearl had made up her mind, now she just had to talk the fusion into it. 

________________

Pearl trudged up the cliffside to the grassy field above the temple. Every step was slow, drawn out, and full of hesitation. This was it- Now was her chance to ask Garnet. It had been a week since the night where Pearl had decided who she was going to ask. It had taken every moment of every day since then for the white gem to garner the courage to actually confront the fusion. She held one of her wrists nervously with the other hand, head held low and eyes scanning for the other gem. 

As she neared the top of the hill, she found her. Garnet was laying on her back in the grass, seemingly lost in time and watching the clouds roll by. Her fingers were intertwined on her belly and her legs crossed at the ankle. Pearl paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, then stiffened up and continued her approach, stopping a few yards from Garnet’s feet. 

“Pearl,” the fusion greeted her, smiling and patting the grass beside her, inviting the smaller gem to join her. 

Pearl hesitated, letting out a loud exhale as she stepped forward and sat beside the fusion, sitting with her legs crossed. Garnet sensed her discomfort and raised herself up onto her elbows. “What’s wrong?”

Pearl swallowed hard, looking straight ahead and away from Garnet.

“I just- I’ve had something pressing on my mind recently.” Pearl paused, wavering on whether or not to continue, or to stop while she was ahead. 

“What is it, Pearl?” The fusion asked, her voice low and full of concern. Even her future vision could give no solid answer to what was afflicting the white gem. 

Pearl’s eyes clenched shut, her hands rushing to hold her face as she forced out the life changing statement. “I want a baby!”

The lithe gem heard Garnet let out a quiet gasp of surprise. Pearl feared her rejection so badly, and regret began to fill her in the silent moments that followed. The fusion sat up and readjusted herself so that she was on her knees, sitting on her shins. She tentatively placed a hand onto Pearl’s shoulder. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Pearl.” 

“I feel bad for asking such a favor of you, but…” Pearl paused and turned her head to look at the fusion.

Garnet reached up and removed her visor slowly, her eyes meeting Pearl’s. “You want me to sire it.”

Pearl swallowed hard. “Yes, I think you’d be the best match for me.” The white gem paused again. “Don’t you think it would be nice to have a gemling around? We don’t have many other things to worry about these days. I think it would be good for all of us to expand the family.” Pearl smiled, a tear forming in her eye. 

“I would be more than happy to do this for you, Pearl,” Garnet replied softly. Pearl’s smile grew as she whipped around and engulfed her friend in a hug, nearly knocking the larger gem off balance. “Thank you, Garnet! Thank you!” 

The white gem wrapped her arms as tightly around Garnet’s neck as she could, excitement clawing from her throat in an overjoyed shriek. The fusion grabbed Pearl’s sides to support the white gem as she stood up. Garnet spun the smaller gem around in a few celebratory circles (Like Ruby does with Sapphire) before pausing, letting the gravity of the moment sink in. Pearl clutched at the back of Garnet’s suit as she rested her head on the fusion’s shoulder. She wrapped her legs around the larger gem’s hips. “There won’t be any issues with you being a fusion, right?”

Garnet ran a hand softly down Pearl’s back. “I’m my own being, capable of making my own decisions and having my own desires. I am the embodiment of Ruby and Sapphire’s love, and my activities with you do not threaten their relationship.”

Pearl smiled and peeled her body away from Garnet to look her in her three different colored eyes. 

“I can’t believe you said yes… You have no idea how badly I have wanted this,” Pearl said quietly, relief apparent in her voice. 

“Anything for you, Pearl,” Garnet replied, grinning. “It will be good for all of us.” 

Pearl smiled big, relishing in the thought of a new gem around.


	2. First Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl wants to get it done, ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT STARTS HERE. Garnet X Pearl. They argue a little cause I love making characters argue in my stories, no cap.  
Some character development throughout this chapter for Pearl- she starts out wanting no warmth and intimacy, just to get it over with- and evolves further.

Garnet’s lip quirked. “Pearl?”

The white gem’s giddy expression faded at the serious tone Garnet introduced. 

“Yes, Garnet?” Pearl asked quietly.

“If you want a gemling, we have to- you know-” Garnet motioned downwards.

A blue blush washed over Pearl’s face. “Oh! Yes- I-,” Pearl paused, seemingly at a loss for words. She had daydreamed endlessly about the gemling she would have, but had put relatively no thought into the actual act she had to partake in to get that gemling. The white gem had never had such an encounter like this with any gem besides Pink Diamond/ Rose Quartz before, and even then, it had been thousands of years since that happened. 

The only times Pearl had ever had sex, it was purely (one sided) recreational and always initiated by Pink. Pearl grimaced at the idea of it, remembering how messy it could be, having to play with another gem’s slimy tentacle. 

Garnet had guessed that Pearl would be apprehensive to the act itself. The fusion understood the white gem’s dislike for anything that was conventionally untidy- she also could be hesitant to engage in intimacy at that level given her brutal past of love and loss with Pink. 

“I can try to make it quick and easy for both of us,” Garnet offered. “Whenever you’re ready, we can arrange something-”

“Now!” Pearl interrupted, spitting the word out before she even had the chance to register what she was saying. However, she didn’t retract the statement, but instead let it marinate a few seconds with the fusion. 

“If that’s what you want, Pearl,” Garnet said simply, allowing the smaller gem to drop from her secure grasp and onto her feet. The two were both standing now. The fusion put her hands on her hips and watched the gears turning in Pearl’s mind. If the white gem did want to just get it over with, Garnet would try to heed her wishes- however that didn’t mean that the larger gem wouldn’t try to sway Pearl into appreciating and getting some enjoyment out of the act. 

Pearl took a step back, crossing her arms. She looked down at the soft grass beneath her feet. “Where should we go?” 

“Why not here?” Garnet asked. “We don’t have many options,” The fusion noted aloud, looking around them. They had all of the privacy they needed here at the top of the hill. The only chance of them being spotted was if someone looked through the spyglass at little homeworld. Garnet recalled that there was an event happening that day in Little Homeworld, and that the gems would all be gathered on the ground to participate. No threat of someone on the rooftops watching. 

Pearl shifted her weight uncomfortably and looked over at Little Homeworld. “Is there a possibility of anyone seeing?”

“There is something going on today. Nothing in my future vision.”

“Alright, then,” Pearl clapped her hands together once. “Let’s make a gem.”

Within an instant, Pearl fazed her clothes away. Garnet looked her up and down, smirking slightly as she pulled the white gem in close to her, allowing their bodies to make full contact- Pearl naked and Garnet clothed. Pearl gasped in surprise at the sudden intimate move, and tentatively put a hand on Garnet’s hip. The fusion leaned her head down to try and kiss the shorter gem, and received a barely audible groan in response. Garnet let go of Pearl. 

“Alright, no intimacy, got it.” She growled out. 

“You said you would make it as quick and painless for the both of us as possible!” Pearl blurted out, sensing the fusion’s frustration. 

Garnet threw her hands out to her sides. “Pearl! I know what I said, but I still have to-” The gem hesitated. “-get ready.” 

“Get ready?” Pearl’s eyebrow raised. 

Garnet rubbed her temples with her pointer fingers as she shut her eyes, a slow, exasperated exhale leaving her. “We can’t do anything unless I’m aroused.” 

“Can’t you just- make it hard?” Pearl retorted, motioning to the fusion’s crotch. 

Garnet’s eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms, giving no verbal response. 

Pearl shut her eyes and exhaled. “I’m sorry, Garnet, I’m really frustrated by all of this right now. Let’s just try this all over again. We can do it your way.” 

The fusion said nothing. Instead, she fell to her knees and motioned to Pearl to get in front of her. Pearl obeyed, falling to her knees and facing Garnet. 

“On your hands and knees,” Garnet demanded. “And turn around.”

The pale gem spun herself around so that she was facing away from the fusion, and got up to her hands and knees as she was told. For a few moments there was only silence, and then Pearl heard Garnet’s breath start to hitch ever so slightly. The white gem turned her head just enough to look behind her and see that Garnet was stroking her bulge softly through the pants of her suit. Pearl’s head whipped back around. 

Pearl then heard the sound of Garnet unzipping her pants. Hesitant to look back again, she dared to just listen. 

Small, notable exhales could be heard as the fusion removed her rapidly growing member from its confinement. The cool air around them felt almost ice cold on her tentacle. Garnet continued to stroke herself, using primarily her thumb to stimulate the sensitive tip all the way down to the larger base. The fusion was big, and Pearl knew it, which is part of the reason that she opted not to look. 

Beads of precum oozed from the tip as Garnet continued to stimulate it to its peak. It was split down the middle, half red and half blue, just like her shirt. 

Finally at full hardness, sporting about ten inches, the fusion was satisfied that she was ready. Pearl was surprisingly somewhat ready herself, having gotten wet just from hearing Garnet’s low pleasure noises, something that neither of them expected. 

The fusion spaced her knees farther apart, trying to lower herself to line up better with Pearl’s opening. This wasn’t the most comfortable position but it was the one that offered the least intimacy, which was what Pearl was after at the moment. Garnet had faith that the white gem would become more comfortable with this act in time. 

The fusion placed one hand on Pearl’s hip, and with the other, guided her tip into the tight opening. The smaller gem gasped as it went in, causing Garnet to stop for a moment before continuing. Pearl clenched her teeth as she took inch after inch of the fusion’s length. It was a sharp and unfamiliar pain for the white gem. For Garnet however, it was heaven to sheath herself into the warm, accepting hole. It gave a welcome reprise from the cool air around her on the member. 

Pearl balled her hands into fists and shut her eyes tightly. She could feel herself stretching uncomfortably around Garnet. The fusion was definitely bigger than Pink.

Feeling Garnet bottom out in her was a relief for Pearl. For a moment, the two sat there in silence, adjusting to each other. The fusion had both hands on Pearl’s hips now, completely in control.

“You want to get it over with quickly?” Garnet asked, beginning to softly grind against Pearl’s ass. 

“Yes,” came the barely audible reply. 

“I have to be rough, then,” Garnet warned. Pearl gave only a nod in response. 

The fusion granted the smaller gem a few test strokes to allow her to adjust further to the size of the tentacle. Pearl lowered her front half onto the grass, so that only her ass was in the air. A sign that Garnet interpreted as ‘I’m ready for it’.

Garnet pulled out slowly and suddenly slammed back into Pearl, grabbing her hips tightly. The white gem yelped out in response, her hands clutching at the grass. The fusion clenched her teeth as she impaled Pearl again, and again, and again. With each thrust, she pounded harder, trying to give her tentacle maximum stimulation so she could cum. 

The smaller gem’s cries of pain had evolved into moans of pleasure after only thirty seconds or so. The burning stretch of her walls was replaced with a deep ache for release as something hot was building up within her. Pearl had never felt an orgasm building during sex before, and part of her was oblivious to the fact that it could even happen from penetration. Pink had never made her feel this way. 

Pearl suddenly regretted telling Garnet to just get it done, because she now wanted this moment to last forever. Each one of the fusion’s thrusts just added more to the rapidly increasing ache, and the white gem wanted to scream in pleasure. However, the most she could force out was short cries and moans, which were seemingly well perceived by Garnet, as a confident smirk appeared on her face. 

There was a sweet spot within the smaller gem’s opening that she hadn’t even known existed, but she could feel Garnet’s tentacle stroking against it with each thrust and it was driving her insane. The fusion shifted and lowered her hips more so that she was hitting that spot a lot harder. 

Pearl let out the scream that she was holding in, followed by some real, coherent words to encourage Garnet even more. “Oh- my stars- THERE! Garnet- PLEASE!” 

Garnet continued to slam into the smaller gem, moans escaping both of them now.  
The fusion kept up her pace as she bottomed out repeatedly. Pearl screamed again and dug her nails into the soft earth as her lower half exploded into climax. Stars overtook her vision as she felt all of the pent up pressure being released. Her opening spasmed tightly around Garnet and the fusion groaned in response. Garnet wrapped her arms around Pearl’s waist and laid her head down on the smaller gem’s back as she fucked her through her orgasm. 

An incoherent jumble of words and noises escaped Pearl as her climax drew towards an end. She could feel her own liquid seeping out around Garnet’s length, making a mess, but at that moment she could hardly care. 

Pearl’s walls were still spasming, holding Garnet almost uncomfortably tight- but effectively pushing her over the edge. With one last short thrust, she buried herself deep into Pearl’s opening and let go. She let out a gasp of relief as the first few spurts were shot into the smaller gem. Pearl could feel the warmth pooling inside her as Garnet finished. The fusion grinded her hips softly into Pearl with each shot. One last gasp came from the larger gem as the bulbous base of her tentacle was pushed in. Pearl yelped in surprise- she had never been knotted before. 

The exhausted fusion collapsed onto Pearl and then abruptly picked herself up when the lithe gem let out a startled squawk. She was supporting her weight on her hands and knees, her knees were spread far apart, her hips resting on Pearl’s ass as the smaller gem laid on her belly, equally tired. 

“We may be here a while,” the fusion laughed weakly, looking down at the base of her tentacle embedded in Pearl. 

“That’s fine. Thank you, Garnet,” Pearl uttered softly, smiling. 

“What did you think?” The fusion inquired. 

“Well, for one, I didn’t think it could feel that good. Two, I’m beyond excited to begin the new chapter of our lives- as true parents.” 

“There’s no guarantee that this time will work, Pearl. We may have to do this multiple times.”

“I’m okay with that, too,” Pearl looked over her shoulder at the fusion and winked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't just butcher my story with mediocre smut LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> Whew


End file.
